In U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,311 B2, a thermosyphon assembly is shown. The thermosyphon assembly is used for dissipating heat generated by electronic components. The assembly uses a working fluid and includes a tube having a first end and a second end and a flat cross section defining an elongated chamber. The tube has an evaporation region for receiving heat to evaporate the working fluid into a vaporized working fluid within the chamber. The chamber can be disposed between a first condensation region and a second condensation region opposite to the first condensation region. The vaporized working fluid can be condensed back into a liquefied working fluid within the chamber. Each of the condensation regions has a first portion extending upwardly at a first angle from the evaporation region and a second portion extending upwardly at a second angle different than the first angle.
Placing a plurality of such thermosyphon assemblies as close as possible next to each other in order to form a connected heat absorbing region can lead to an enlarged heat dissipating region formed by the plurality of condensation regions. An effective cooling of the heat dissipating region that is formed can be hindered, because any external cooling fluid flow used to cool a surface of the heat dissipating region would have to flow long distances (for example, an entire length of the assembly or a multitude of breadths thereof) on hot surfaces thereby correspondingly heating up and losing cooling capacity. Whole regions to be cooled may not be cooled properly.